The Classical Life
by AToxicLullaby
Summary: The Seireitei Empire is being attacked by three, mysterious teenaged girls. How will their gods take this? Six humans Vs. three gods. What are the odds? HitsuHina, and maybe some others. Read & Review! *ON HOLD*
1. A Tainted World

Okay guys! Here's my new story. I hope you like it. Read and Review! I do not own Bleach.

Note: This takes place during all that empire stuff, but they're not near it. So there's no technology. I know, that sucks. And gods are real in this story! 'Kay? So…..Ya, just read and tell me what you think about it. I am not a professional on the empires, so not everything will be précised. _

The Classical Life

Chapter 1: A Tainted World

**It was sunny in the outskirts of the well known Seireitei Empire. The streets were busy with merchants trying to sell. Men walked around the street, looking from one place to another. They worked for their emperor, serving him for as he is their ruler. When war comes, they will leave, but for now they are wanderers of the city, keeping it tight. But what is a city without religion?**

**During this time of period, the city was "polytheist". In other words, believed in more than one god. They had a god for almost everything. They also believed the gods themselves would come down in their world, and dress and act like humans. The followers would do anything to please their gods, even if it meant **_sacrificing_** their own children.**

**Every god had a specific duty. Some had simple ones like growing crops, and others had difficult ones like controlling war, the ocean, and the sky.**

**It was Toshiro's sixth year since his birth as a god. He knew his duty soon would be him being the god of winter. His other three siblings already had a season given to them. Ichigo was the god of summer. Rangiku was the goddess of spring. And Yumichika, the god of autumn.**

**By the age of six, every god or goddess would be sent to the human world to see how they act, and just to feel like human. And today was Toshiro's. He wasn't happy, nor excited. He had never really cared about these so called "humans" or so.**

**Toshiro stood in front of the portal to the mortal world. He preferred the white marbled kingdom of the gods, but the human world? "But, Unohana…Why is this so important?" asked the young god.**

"**Well, because they seem to respect us enough, so I need you to examine them, and just see the human world for what it is," replied the goddess of wisdom and medicine.**

**Out of nowhere, Ichigo appeared from the shadows. "Come on," the seven-year old boy said, "it ain't even that bad! Trust me, it's actually good." He grabbed hold of his brother's arm, and went a bit father away from the portal. "Hey, Ulquiorra! Come with the pipsqueak and me to the other side!"**

"**Hey!" Toshiro hated being called that. "I'm just young!"**

**Ichigo looked at him. "Zip it."**

**Toshiro turned around and found his eight-year old brother, Ulquiorra stepping out of the shadows. "I don't enjoy going there, but if will get you two to be silent. Now, let's hurry up," said the next ruler of the Underworld, and god of darkness, and death.**

**They all stepped inside the portal, and soon were transferred to the world of mortals. There were many men, women, and children wearing tunics from many colors, but mostly in white a tint of red. They all noticed that they were wearing bronze colored tunics that reached their knees, and some dark sandals. **

**With nothing else to do, they started walking all over the empire. They passed many merchants. They saw a few slaves. Toshiro looked if anything was actually interesting, but he was bored as ever. His brothers realized it, and told him to go and see what kinds of fruit they were selling while they go and check out the armors.**

**Toshiro saw his brothers disappear, and he walked over to the merchant. Before he got there, three boys that looked like Ulquiorra's age stood in front of him. "Well, look who we've got here, boys….." The boy in the front had short brunette hair, with brown eyes. The one behind him had blond hair with a darker shade of brown than the other kid. The last one was bald. His eyes were a color brown, too. They all had a white tunic that reached their knees, with a bit red. "What the hell is that white hair of yours? And you're eyes...Turquoise? Ha! It looks like we've got a freak here, boys!"**

**The boys started pounding Toshiro with rocks. He felt afraid for a moment. Where were his brothers?**

**Just as he was about to give up, he heard someone walk up to them. Toshiro looked up to see a girl with chocolate brown hair that was held in a bun, and had really pretty hazel eyes. "What do you think you're doing to him?" She yelled at the boys.**

**The bald one stood up from collecting rocks, and walked in front of the girl. "Oh yeah, whataya gonna do? You're just a weak girl…"**

**Out of nowhere, the girl punched the boy in the face, knocking him in the ground. "A weak girl, huh?" The boy with blond hair came at her, but he was too slow. She slammed her knees in his stomach, knocking him instantly in the floor.**

"**Why you little brat!" The brown haired ran towards her, but she was faster than him. She tripped him by the knee, making him fall. When he stood up, she kicked him somewhere a boy or a man would never want to be kicked at. "Ow." He squealed before collapsing on the floor.**

**She turned around and looked at Toshiro with her piercing hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" **

**He nodded, surprised of what just happened. He saw form the corner of his eye his brothers running towards him.**

**Ichigo helps Toshiro stand, his eyes still on the girl. "Are you alright?" He nodded again.**

**Ulquiorra just looked at Toshiro with his same face. "I knew this was a bad idea….Mostly cause of your hair."**

**Toshiro saw a young girl with violet eyes, and black hair, with one of them in her face, going towards the girl. "Hey, Momo! Come on, we ain't waiting any longer!" Both girls ran from the scene, leaving Toshiro puzzled.**

_Who is she?…_

Ten Years Later

**A sixteen-year old boy with weird eyebrows, and red hair in a ponytail was running across the streets with soldiers chasing behind him. His white tunic flew behind him as he ran. As he turned at another street, a boy with blond hair that blocked one of his dark blue eyes, and was wearing a tunic that looked the same started running next to him. "Kira! How's it going?" The redhead joked.**

"**How does I look like I'm doing? I'm being chased by the emperor's army!" he yelled.**

**Two more people ran up with them. One was a girl with orange hair that reached her waist, and pretty gray eyes, wearing a grayish/ whitish tunic that went past her knees a bit. She looked happy, though she was running away from another mob. The boy next to her had dark blue eyes, and black hair, and was wearing a tunic similar to the other two boys. He didn't look happy….More like pissed and scared.**

"**Orihime! How's it going?" The redhead joked again.**

"**Just like planned, Renji!" She giggled, and turned around to see how her companion was doing. Not so good..**

**Uryuu sighed. "How did I get stuck with you guys, again?" Kira nodded his head in agreement, and kept on running for his life.**

**Orihime looked around. She seemed to be looking for someone. "Umm…Guys? Where's Rukia?" The rest of the group looked around, and realized they were missing a companion.**

"**Over here!" They all turned around, and saw the violet-eyed, black haired companion. "So….Did we get it?"**

**Renji held up a small, gray bag that seemed to be filled with something. "Oh yeah…."**

**Everybody now was running as fast as possible. The army of soldiers were also running behind them, holding their weapons in the air as a sign of death to them. **

**Rukia as she ran for her life She looked up at the poorly made buildings, thinking she was hearing things. She started hearing running, not coming from them or the soldiers, but someone else…..**

**Out of nowhere, a shadow appeared in the sky, blocking the sun as it jumped across it. "KIRAAA!" It jumped down, heading towards the ground, but Kira caught her before she did.**

…**..**

**Toshiro stepped inside the portal, heading towards the human world he had once despised. It had been exactly ten years since that incident, and ten years since he'd seen those mysterious eyes. He would usually visit the mortal world once in every while. Many girls at the sight of him would faint at the sight of his eyes. He didn't mind, but he did get annoyed when a girl would try to talk to him.**

**He walked to the merchant selling apples.**

"**What can I do for you, boy?" asked the old man.**

**Toshiro looked at all the apples on display, and picked a red, juicy looking one. "I'll have this one, sir." **

"**Ah, good choice." He handed Toshiro the apple while Toshiro handed him the golden coin. But before he left, the old man stopped. "You look like a rich fellow."**

**He turned around, "What's it to you?"**

**The old man looked at him. "Well, for me, I don't care if you are, but I'm just warning you….Be careful around this city these days."**

**Toshiro was now intrigued, but only a bit. "And why is that?"**

"**The city hasn't been safe for several nights. So far, every few days, a rich fellow reports that he was robbed." Toshiro didn't really think of anything as he heard the old man speak. "But, every man says right before they were knocked out, they saw three **_beautiful_** teenaged girls. They say they're walking down an empty street, no one around, and then- Poof! A young, pretty girl appears out of nowhere and says something to ya. They try to ignore her, move on, and a second young girl, prettier than the one before appears, and says to go with her. They say she has some violet eyes. As they're trying to get away from these two girls, **_she_** appears."**

"**And who is this **_she_**?" He asked, now interested.**

**The old man just ignored him. "They say they see the most beautiful teenaged girl they've ever laid their eyes on, and they freeze as they see her piercing hazel eyes. They say that she almost looked like a goddess. She gets close to them, and then-" He snapped his fingers, showing what happens. "They black out, and wake up with all their most priced items stolen. They say the last woman was the most dangerous, yet most intriguing one of them all. They've named these girls **_Las Rosas Mortales_**…..So, just be careful…"**

**Toshiro walked away from the old merchant, thinking what he had told him. **

_Are those the girls I saw that day?….._

…

"**Hinamori?" He yelled as he caught her in his arms. "What the hell were you thinking?"**

**Momo looked at the sky, wondering what to say as Kira put out her down. "Umm…..You people look tiny from there…..Mostly Ishida…"**

"**Hey!" he yelled at Momo as he kept running. "I'm here you know!"**

"**He he, I was just kidding! It looks like you got quite an army back there, huh? Need me to take care of this one?" Momo looked towards Renji for an answer. He was more like the leader of the group.**

"**Nah," Renji said as he nodded his head in disapproval. "Not this one, Hinamori. Anyways, we're almost there."**

**She shrugged her shoulders showing she understood. "'Kay, let's just hurry this up."**

**They made a left turn, leading them to a poor neighborhood. They found the house they were looking for, and quickly headed in it, and they had ran much faster before then before, leaving all the soldiers in the back. All alone and confused.**

**After making sure no one had followed them. They sat in relaxation. Renji was the first on to speak up. "Why did you jump off a building, Momo?" he asked with curiosity.**

**Momo looked at him with her hazel eyes. "Because, I got bored while you guys were away, having all the fun. So, I decided to go for a stroll, but then these soldiers started chasing after me. I climbed up the stairs, ending up in a rooftop, and when I looked over the side, I saw you guys. And I jumped. Happy?"**

"**Oh," Orihime looked outside their window. "It's almost dark."**

**Everyone except Momo stood up to go and see the day becoming night.**

**Momo smirked with excitement. "And **_Las Rosas Mortales _**will strike again."**

…**.**

Review! Whatcha think? Liked it or hated it? Tell me!

By the way, _Las Rosas Mortales _means "The Deadly Flowers" in Spanish. That's their 'nickname' given to them by the citizens! And, yes! Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Yumichika are siblings, or well just HALF brothers and sister. I think I made Ichigo summer cause he has orangey hair like summer. Toshiro has white hair like white snow like in winter. Rangiku, cause she's a girl. And Yumichika, I couldn't think of anybody else, because they rest have some kind of god/ goddess power, duty…something.

~Lucy


	2. Reunion

The Classical Life

Chapter 2: Reunion

"**You ready, Momo?" Rukia was walking around, outside the small cottage, waiting for Momo to come out. Orihime was on her left, also growing a bit impatient. She bit her lip, she often did that when she had nothing else to do. Just as she was about to leave, Momo stepped out.**

"**Ah, Momo….Late as ever," mumbled the impatient Rukia. She and Orihime were wearing a knee length, one-shoulder toga, a golden belt around their waist, and golden sandals on her feet. Momo was wearing a radiant, white dress with an attached white cape, a gold trim detailing the low neckline, a golden empire waist, and a high side slit to the mid thigh.**

"**Not my fault this dress takes a while to put on." She silently walked towards her partners in crime, and smirked to her pleasure. "It's almost time."**

"**Ready?" Orihime silently whispered to her friends.**

"**Ready." replied Rukia as she closed her violet eyes in approval.**

**Momo tilted her head to see the moon shining above her. "Let's do this."**

**Somewhere up in the two floor cottages was the god, Toshiro sitting on the roof of one of the cottages. His lips formed into a smirk, a gleam in his eyes flashed. "Found you."**

…**.**

"**Maria!" yelled one of the rich fellows to his slave.**

"**Y-yes m-master?" she stuttered in fear.**

"**I am going out for a nightly stroll around the city." He said as he handed her the cup that a few minutes ago had wine filling it. "I will be back in an hour or so." He stood up from his chair, and walked to the entrance, exiting the house not realizing the recent robberies of rich men, and that he was wearing valuable riches such as gold rings. The slave did not argue with her master, fearing the consequences.**

**He walked around the silent, lonely streets. The darkness surrounded him when the moon was either blocked or he came across a dark street. As he reached fifteen minutes into his walking, he saw a young, teenaged girl with orange hair and gray eyes running towards him.**

"**Sir! May you please help me? I seem to be lost, and I fear someone is following! Could you maybe walk me home?" Her breaths were heavy, as if she had been running for the last couple of minutes.**

**The drunken man was confused. "What? I am truly sorry, but I cannot walk you." He slowly rubbed his brown hair in frustration, turning his back on the pretty, young girl. "But if you'll like, you can-" as he turned around, he saw the girl had disappeared. Thinking he had just hallucinated, the drunken man walked towards the street on his right. As he turned, he saw another pretty girl, except she had violet eyes and black hair. Her eyes looked sad, and scared.**

**Her lips slowly opened, and she started speaking with a gentle voice. "Excuse me, sir. Please help me…..You see, I have no money, and I have a sick mother. And if you can only give me some change to help her-" But before she could finish her sentence, the man pushed her down. **

"**Why should I give money to a no-life like you!" He told her. She kept her head down, not allowing him to see her face, but he could tell something was **_terribly_** wrong.**

**Out the shadows, **_she _**appeared. The man turned around, making contact with her hazel eyes. He froze as he knew what was next for him.**

**She made an innocent face, and slowly started speaking to him. "Now pushing a girl on the ground is something very, **_very _**disrespectful." Her voice was gentle and yet, it sounded frightening. The man turned around where she was pointing: the girl he had pushed down.**

"**W-what are you going to do to me?" He asked fearfully as he felt sweat all over his body. He turned back on the one with hazel eyes, and saw she had disappeared. **

"**Too bad you won't see it happen…." her voice whispered into his ear. Then he felt some pressure on his neck. He saw the world blur, darken as his eyes closed, and blacked out, falling to the floor.**

**After making sure he was knocked out, Momo went towards Rukia. "You okay?"**

"**Are you kidding me?" she said as she rose an eyebrow. "That guy pushes like a three year old. I just had to fake it. It's called acting, duh."**

**Momo walked towards the unconscious body of the man. "Orihime! It's okay."**

**Slowly, the gray-eyed girl come out of the darkness and looked at both girls. She walked where Momo was standing at, and walked towards Momo. She took out a small, wine colored bag from her toga, and handed it to her. **

**Momo got all the valuable jewels, and put them in the bag. Once she finished taking anything valuable, she handed the bag to Orihime. "You two. Take these to Tatsuki and the old man. See how much they're worth, and report to me. Got it?" The brunette looked at her companions while they stared back with confused looks on their faces.**

"**You ain't going?" Momo looked at Rukia with a relaxed expression.**

"**Nah, not today. I'm going down the waterfall for a quick bath. I'll see you guys later." Orihime and Rukia nodded their heads in understanding, and the two girls disappeared into the city while the other one headed for a remote area.**

**After all three girls disappeared, Toshiro appeared from the shadows. He headed over where the man was laying unconscious. With nothing else to do, he carefully kicked the man to see if he was really knocked out. He thought to himself for a second, then started walking towards Momo's direction.**

"**So that's what you do…." he whispered to the cold night. "I think it's time for a reunion."**

…**..**

**Not far from the empire, Momo would sometimes visit a lake. It was surrounded by a forest, leading to a sparkling waterfall not so far away. If anybody who doesn't really know the ways around the forest comes, they'll easily get lost. Since it was winter, the trees looked like from a horror movie, and the water was icy cold, but Momo did not mind. She ignored all the life that was dying around her, and only focused on what she came here for in the first place: A relaxing getaway from her little "duties of life".**

**As the moon shone above her, she undresses herself, only leaving her undergarments intact. She dumped her clothes by a tree, and slowly started walking towards the freezing water. Once the water reached her shoulders, she dipped inside the water, wetting all of her body. At first, the cold water gave her goose bumps, but after a few seconds, she got use to it. Her body felt so calmed, so relaxed. It had felt almost like a year since she had been there.**

**She lifted her head from the water, water dripping down her skin. She sighed in relief. "This is calming." She dipped back into the water. With nothing else to do, Momo opened her eyes underwater seeing everything blurry. **

**Just as she was about to lift her head out of the water, a figure caught her eye, but it was too blurry to tell what it was. She lifted her head rapidly, looking around for what caused the figure. She didn't find any sign of anybody near her, so she returned to her relaxation. After a half an hour, Momo felt like it was time to go. She stepped out of the lake, her body soaking from all the water. After making sure there was no more water in her hair, she dried her body with her own clothes, not really caring about them. Once her body was dried enough, she put on her clothes, which were now a bit wet, but like always, she didn't mind.**

**Momo started walking her regular route when she heard very silent footsteps behind her. She tried to ignore them, but she thought it was maybe a soldier who had seen her description, and followed her to this location. After a while, she started getting irritated with whoever was following her, and decided to run away from them. **

**After a few minutes of running, Momo hid behind a tree. "That'll show you not to mess with the peach." Just as she was about to move away from the tree, she felt someone's hands grab her, and push her against the tree, but not in a threatening way, more like in a 'stay here' way. "What the-"**

"**Long time, no see." Momo looked at who was holding her against the tree. He was a boy around her age, white hair, turquoise eyes, a weird, creepy smirk. What made her feel more weird is that she had the feeling it wasn't her first time seeing his guy. "Who the hell are you? Why do you have me pinned? Are you a stalker?…" He just kept on staring at her with that smirk on his face.**

"**I guess you don't really remember me, huh?" Momo just looked at him as if he was insane.**

"**Again. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" **

"**Ten years have passed since that incident…I thought it was time to thank you for saving me that day." His smirk turned into a pleasant smile. "But when I came to thank you, I found out you've become a wanted criminal. Does that answer your question?"**

**Momo stared at him. Now, she **_did_** remember what had happened ten years ago: She had helped him from that mess ten years ago. She let go of her thoughts, and looked at him with a bored expression. "No. You still didn't tell me why you're holding me against a tree, who you are, and if you're a stalker."**

**Her hazel eyes stared into his beautiful, turquoise eyes. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. You were running too fast, and I didn't feel the need to ask you politely when you were at the lake. And, no, I am not a stalker."**

**Momo looked at her left shoulder, then turned back to Toshiro. "So that explains you're not a stalker, but you are a pervert…."He let her go to show he meant no harm. Instead of running away like any other girl would do, Momo stayed in the same spot. "So?…."**

"**So what?…"**

**Momo still had some unanswered questions to ask this guy. "Is that the only reason you came here? Seriously, you couldn't wait until it was the morning or something."**

"**No, not really. You don't wanna get caught, now do you?" **

**He did have a reason. "Why do you care if I get caught or not? Anyways, the emperor's armies are so weak these days. They just think if they have a sword or something, it's gonna scare me. Well guess what, I'm not. I actually like it, well…..I like the look on their faces before they get their ass kicked."**

**Toshiro rose his eyebrow at her last remark. "For a girl, you're undoubtedly quick, strong, and…..**_abnormal_**. I mean, every girl I met before are definitely girly, and are all lovey dovey with me."**

**Momo closed her eyes, and started walking away from him. "Sorry to break it to ya, but I've never been normal, I'm still not normal, and I'm not becoming any normal any sooner. If I was normal, I wouldn't be here right now, you would've gotten your ass kicked that day, and I would be all girly and 'lovey dovey' with guys."**

'**Yeah right, you're probably lovey dovey with guys right now, and with that dress of yours. Yeah, it looks like you're girly."**

"**If there's one thing you should know about me….I may seem weak….but if you get on my bad side, you're gonna regret." **

**Just as Toshiro was gonna respond to her, she was gone. "Yup, she is totally abnormal…"**

…**..**

Sorry for a late update! Hope you enjoyed! Read & Review! Winter vacation is over, so back to work! I'll see you guys next time! Peace!

~Lucy


	3. Split Up!

**The Classical Life**

**Chapter 3: Split Up!**

"**And where were you, Miss Hinamori?" asked Renji sarcastically as Momo walked inside the small hut.**

"**Did Rukia and Orihime take the valuables to Tatsuki and the old man?" Momo wasn't in the mood of explaining what had happened: She wasn't even sure what had happened.**

**Renji raised an eyebrow at her reply. "Don't try to change the subject."**

**Momo walked away, her hair flowing behind her. She picked up her dress, and walked herself to another room with a curtain blocking any view from within the room. After two minutes passed, she stepped out wearing a one shoulder length dress that was a bit shorter than her knees, with a golden imprint in the bottom, and a rope-like belt around her waist that came down just below her stomach. She also wear some black bracelets, for the heck of it. She put up her hair in a high ponytail, guessing it was going to be hot later on in the day.**

"**I'm going out." she announced, her voice showing no emotion whatsoever. **

**Kira stood up from his seat, and looked at Momo with a worried look. "Momo, are you sure you're gonna be okay? You know how dangerous that sport can get."**

"**Don't worry," her hands grabbing some equipment from the corner of the room, "Rukia and Orihime are gonna be going, too."**

**He sighed is desperation. "Fine, " his eyes half closed. "Just don't get into any crap while were not there."**

"**No promises!" Momo yelled as she exited the small hut. She grabbed a red hooded cape that was on the floor and started heading outside. She looked outside, wondering where her two best friends were. "Hm…Where could they be?" Then she remembered their usual spot. "I know!" And she headed for one of their friend's house.**

* * *

"**Toshiro, where the hell did you go?" The young orange haired boy asked impatiently. **

**The white haired boy turned to face his older sibling, "None of your business, Ichigo."**

**He snarled at the way he pronounced his name. "Probably went out to check on some girl…"**

**Toshiro ignored his remark, and walked over to two large white marbled doors with golden doorknobs. On his way, he passed his eldest sibling, Ulquiorra. "You know, you shouldn't overreact at Kurosaki's remarks. He's just worried, that's all."**

"**Whatever…" He walked past his eldest sibling, not showing any change from the words he had just spoken. **

"**And before you go," Ulquiorra called from behind, "I thought you just needed to know we're going to be going to the mortal world. Care to join?"**

_I just came back from there…._**he thought. "I guess there's nothing better to do…" **

**The white-haired boy followed behind his two older siblings, each entering the portal to the mortal world.**

* * *

"**Momo, what happened?" Rukia had found Momo walking towards their direction, carrying something behind her. "Nothing," her voice sounding a bit sarcastic. "I just thought it would be a good time to go into the woods, and have some good training."**

**Rukia raised an eyebrow at her, not knowing if they should, but gave in. "Fine," she sighed under her breath, "lemme go get Orihime." In a few minutes, she brought the curious gray-eyed girl along with her, and all three girls started making their way. Momo's cape was flowing behind her, Rukia's face was covered by the dark violet hood she was wearing, and Orihime's hair, but not her face was covered by the white, innocent looking hooded cape. **

* * *

"**Why are we even here?" Toshiro scanned the area they were: It seemed they were in a forest. "I thought you said we were gonna go to the mortal world, which this isn't."**

**Ulquiorra looked at the white-haired boy, his eyes still showing no emotion. "Actually, we thought it was time you learned to fight."**

**He rose an eyebrow, "Fight? What for? I already know how to fight!"**

**The two brothers just stared at him. Ichigo was the first to speak up. "Yeah, like a five year old. You need to get strong! Here," he threw a samurai-looking sword at Toshiro, swiftly catching it. "Good, your reflexes seem to be pretty good, but let's see about this!" **

**Unexpectedly, the orange-haired lunged at the younger boy, barely dodging the swing of his sword. Each of them threw their swords in front of them, both trying to push the other to the ground. Toshiro didn't give up so easily, and Ichigo seemed a bit surprised. "Ulquiorra! Your turn!" **

**Ichigo quickly jumped to the side, landing on his feet flawlessly. Just like Ichigo, Ulquiorra lunged at Toshiro, not showing no sign of mercy. He swung at him, the sword almost disappearing once it was swung. Toshiro felt a bit nervous, for he knew even though they were brothers, Ulquiorra would not go easy on him. Suddenly, Ulquiorra swung his sword at Toshiro, his fingers letting go of the sword, which flew out of his hand, and landed a few feet away from him.**

"**Damn…." he silently cursed. Ulquiorra held the sword's sharp point at Toshiro's neck, just before slowly putting it down. **

"**You need to be more ready, prepared. If you're enemy ambushes you, you must know its tricks," he told him as he put his sword away.**

"**Damn," Ichigo rubbed his hand against his head. "It's been such a while since I've fought like that. Not half bad.."**

"**Yeah, thanks. I enjoy a compliment from a person who tried to kill me." He grabbed the sword from the ground, observing it. **

"**Come on, sport. We were just helping your fighting skills out," Ichigo said with a grin in his face. "Now, let's begin the second part of training: observing or checking out your surroundings!"**

* * *

"**We're here!" Momo inhaled the air of nature that surrounded her. "This place is so awesome." She dropped her equipment, and all three girls removed their capes. "Now," she opened the bag, taking out a bow and some arrows that were inside a bag, "Let's get this over with."**

**She put the bag full of arrows on her back, a strap holding it together from her waist. "Um….Momo?" Rukia whispered with a slight fearful tone.**

"**Yes?" she said as if that was the only word she could pronounce.**

**Rukia fidgeted a bit, "You're not gonna kill us, are you?'**

**Momo had a blank expression for a second, before she starting laughing. "Oh, now why would I do that?"**

**Orihime innocently pointed at the arrows, "Cause of that…"**

**Momo only laughed. "I'm not, I promise. I actually brought you guys here to show you how to do archery."**

"**Archery?" Orihime asked with a childish face.**

"**Yes, archery: the art or practice of propelling arrows with the use of a bow, used in hunting and combat." The two girls raised their eyebrow at her. "What? I know things!" the brunette crossed her arms on her chest.**

"**Right….." Rukia looked at the other two bows and couple of arrows that were still left over. "Are these ours?" She nodded. Rukia and Orihime both grabbed the bows and arrows, "Now what do we do?"**

"**Shoot." Momo grabbed one of the arrows, her hand retreating more backwards, her fingers balancing the whole bow, then, she let the bow go, rushing across the forest and hitting a tree. "Like that."**

"**Okay then. Looks sufficient enough." Rukia did managed to do the same thing.**

"**Your turn, Orihime, "Momo happily said.**

**After some minutes of trouble, Orihime, with the help of Momo, managed to shoot an arrow. **

"**Okay, I don't understand the practice of this." Rukia stared at Momo, trying to wait for an explanation.**

**Momo just stared at the sky, a feeling of uneasiness surrounding her. "I just don't want you to know how to only run. You need to learn some other stuff. You gals stay here and keep on practicing, I'm gonna go check out the surrounding area, okay?" **

**But before Rukia could ask why, Momo had disappeared into the forest. "Damn her ninja moves…" she turned back to Orihime. "Come on!"**

"**Eh? But I thought she said to stay here and keep on practicing," Orihime had a confused expression on. **

**Rukia laughed, "That's why. Momo looked unease, and that ain't usually good. We gotta be at her side, all time, no matter what she says. We're friends, and we stay together. Now, come on," she said as she grabbed the arrows. "She can't be that up ahead."**

**Orihime's face lightened up, "Okay! Wait for me!" she yelled as she ran after Rukia.**

* * *

_Something or someone is here…_**was all Momo could think. This uneasiness wouldn't disappear, so she had the feeling in her gut to go and check out who it was.**

_They're closer! I can feel it….._

"**So that's how you do the move, got it?" Momo heard a deep male voice say not so far away from her. She kept on running, her dress would flapper here and there. As she saw three shadows move, she stopped running, and hid behind a tree. Without nothing else to do, she climbed the tree just like she would when she was younger. When she was high enough and well hidden, she started trying to see who was out there. **

_You gotta be kidding me…_**What she saw or **_who_** she saw was the person she least favored to see. "What the hell?" **

**Unfortunately, she wasn't as quit as she should've been.**

"**Who's there!" She saw the orange-haired boy jilt his head, trying to pinpoint the direction from where that came from.**

"**Shit…." She jumped from one tree to another, landing on the branch without any caution. Unlike regular people, her body could sustain more pain, force, or anything like that more than regular human bodies. She grabbed one of her arrows, and aimed it towards the a tied string, letting her arrow shoot its way through the string, slamming the sword into the tree, the arrow holding it intact.**

**Ichigo then saw the sword he held in his hand was gone. Just as he turned, another swift arrow was shot. "What the-" Another arrow shot right in front of him, barely dodging the tip of his nose.**

**Ichigo and his brother went to grab their sword, giving Momo enough time to escape. She jumped a few trees before finally jumping and hitting the grass-filled ground. She started running, hearing some footsteps behind her. She looked behind her, seeing no one, and turned back only to smack into her two buddies.**

"**What are you guys doing- You were following me!" She realized. She grabbed both girls by their arms, and started dragging them away from the direction she had just come from. "Come on!"**

"**Where are we going!" Rukia asked as she saw Momo trying to look for something.**

"**Screw this crap! We have to split up! We'll meet up at Winter's tree!" Momo was about to ran off, but Rukia's question got to her first.**

"**Wait, what? Momo's what's going on?" Rukia yelled to the brunette.**

**Momo put on a devious smirk, her eyes listening with the sun's rays hitting her. "It seems we've been spotted."**

**Rukia nodded her head, her violet eyes showing signs of devotion. "Orihime, we've gotta split up! You know where we meet up on emergencies!" **

"**Yes," Orihime waved her friend her friend goodbye before running off into another direction. **

* * *

"**Damn!" Momo looked around her, scanning the area. She had climbed yet another tree, but this time she was seeing how far the enemies were, and how far her friends had gotten. "They'll be able to survive…..but, why? Why did you freaking gods have to curse me with him?" Momo heard some rustling noise underneath her, going silent as it moved around.**

"**We'll split up," Momo knew this voice belonged to the orange-haired.**

"**If that's what you believe is more wise, then we will go with that," she heart the other voice say. Momo guesses this voice belong to the kid with ebony hair.**

_And here it comes…._

"**You guys go, I'll stay here in watch." It was Toshiro's voice.**

_So he decided to stay, huh? Bad choice…._

**Momo heard as the two boys walked away. Then she heard Toshiro sigh. He stood at least a few feet away from the tree, giving Momo an opportunity. She silently climbed down the tree, her feet and hands or nothing making no sound. As she hit the ground silently, she took out an arrow, holding it against the bow. **

"**Missed me very much?" Toshiro spun around, facing the girl holding a fierce arrow to his face. "Cause I sure didn't."**

* * *

Thank you **icyangel27**, **toshiko-san21**, **dragonfirenightfang**, and **neoncookiesO.o **for your reviews. I enjoy them very much. Now, please review!

Till next chapter, peace!

May hope be with Japan! 3

Finally! I can upload! Thanks to whoever fixed it! (03/31/11)

~Lucy


	4. Three Girls, One Weird Attitude

**The Classical Life**

**Chapter 4: Three Girls, One Weird Attitude**

"**Well," Toshiro studied the way Momo held the bow, "I never knew you knew archery."**

"**I never knew you had two brothers," She replied, a bit of sarcasms in her voice. "Now, look at us learning about each other.."**

"**If you don't mind," He stepped in closer, a few inches apart from her face, "I'll like to get to know you better.." His voice sounding flirtatious.**

"**Eww. You're even perverted when I'm holding a freaking arrow to your face…" Momo kept on holding the arrow in its place, not fidgeting as they spoke. **

**Toshiro still came closer, making Momo back up a few inches. "What's wrong? There's enough space for the both of us.." His eyes looked intrigued by the way Momo didn't stop holding the threat to his face. "Now, why don't you put the arrow down so we can get to know each other…"**

"**Dude," She gave out a slight sigh, "This ain't the only weapon I have on me…" **

"**Uh, uh, uh…..A lady like you shouldn't be holding such dangerous weapons like these. You might get hurt…." He tried grabbing the arrow, which caused Momo only to tightened her grip on the bow. **

"**Uh, uh, uh…A gentleman like you shouldn't grab a girl's arrow when she's holding it to your face, duh!" Momo didn't like being called a lady, and hated it even more when it was a male calling her that.**

"**Can't we just work this out?" Toshiro tried to grab he arrow once again, but Momo also did the same thing as before. "I really didn't want to come to this, but…" His voice trailed off, which confused Momo. **

**Soon, though, she realized what he meant 'Come to this.' **

**She began to hear a crackling sound from underneath, which gave her an unsettling feeling. Suddenly, a black branch-looking thing erupted from the ground, and wrapped tightly around Momo's feet, not allowing her to even move a bit.**

"**What the hell is this crap!" She demanded, trying to see what they were. "What are you! Some kind of troll god!**

"**Those, are there to hold you securely," Toshiro replied, his voice sounding confident as he said so. "And no, that is very disgraceful from where I come from. I'm a god."**

"**Haha, a god! Yeah right, and I'm Queen Momo, ruler of Idiotland!" Toshiro sighed this time, he only stared at the girl as she laughed her way.**

"**Don't believe me, your loss…." He watched as the girl silently stopped laughing. "Now that we're all settled-"**

"**Ha, you idiot! I can still shoot you!" She began position her arrow once again, her eyes locating her primary target: Toshiro. **

"**That's quite true, BUT I can come closer to you now, and you can't back away," A devious smirk appearing on his face. **

**A horrified expression appeared on Momo's pale face. "W-What! No, no, no! You can't be serious!" She dropped her bow and arrow, and tried to find a way to free her grip. **

"**Watch me," Momo tried to back away, but failed as soon as Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist, horrifying the brunette. **

"**Ahhhh! Get away! Get away! Get away!" He only tightened his grip on her. Momo blushed as she could feel his breath on her neck. **

"**You smell nice…." He whispered into her ear, which caused her to go even more red. **

"**AAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

"**I wonder how Momo's doing," he violet-eyed girl whispered as she hid behind a tree. **

**She was bored as she looked up to the tree, some rays of sun hitting her face and legs. "Why did I even wear this?" She asked herself as she stared at her one shoulder toga that had golden ribbon accents as added details, a shoulder scarf, and a golden rope belt. What she hated the most was the toga's length, which ended just above her knees. **

**She snarled at the sight of it the first time she saw it, but in the end, she wore it. **

**She closed her eyes as she laid on the tree. Rukia began to realize how tires she actually was. Just as she decided to close her eyes for a minute, Rukia fell into a deep slumber.**

**As she slept, Ichigo had sensed a presence coming from her direction, and decided to go and find it. Little did he know, the presence was actually Rukia herself.**

"**I'm getting closer…" He whispered as he felt the presence get nearer.**

**Just as he was on the opposite side of the tree, he realized he had found his answer: A girl. **

"**Huh?" He tried poking the sleeping girl, at least to see if she would wake. **

**Ichigo kneeled next to the girl. He tried to remember the last time he had actually seen a human girl. **

**He tried poking her one last time, but it ended up being a bad idea. **

**As Rukia opened her violet eyes, she felt someone poke her on her shoulder, and surprisingly, she shrieked with all her might.**

"**What the hell?" Ichigo screamed as he backed away, hating the sound of screaming. "Why did you do that for!"**

"**Why the hell did you poke me for!" She stood up from her sitting position, and placed her hands on her hips. "And who the hell are you suppose to be?" Her eyes scanned the are around, making sure if it was only the two of them.**

"**What's it to ya?" Ichigo also stood up, feeling a little shocked by the girl's sudden questions. **

"**Oh, I don't know…You poked my face! Who the hell pokes a girl's face!"**

"**What kind of stupid question is that!" He backed away, feeling some tension grow between them as she became annoyed.**

"**I dunno! You tell me, Mr. Poke Faces!" She grabbed her bow and arrows,, sliding them to her back. "Screw this crap, I'm going…."**

**Ichigo blinked, uncertain if he had just seen a major change in the girl's behavior. "What up with the sudden bipolar change?"**

"**What up with you suddenly caring? Hm?" Rukia turned around, and kept on walking.**

**Ichigo, being the guy he was, chased after the raven-haired. "Wait up!" He waved in the air as Rukia turned around. **

**She snarled at him when he got closer. "Yeah right…Catch me first, carrot top!" And with that, she ran away from him as fast as she could, upsetting Ichigo. **

"**Oh, imma get you know, shortie!" He began to run, trying his best to catch up with Rukia.**

* * *

**As she walked across the grass, Orihime felt too tired to run again. She took a few breaths before she began to run again. **

**She stopped by a small pond, where she saw a frog sitting on a lily pad. She slumped down onto the ground, where she began to snake her finger on the water, creating little tiny waves.**

**The frog jumped onto another lily pad, which frightened the girl a bit. Orihime just hoped for the safety of her friends, but she knew better: Momo was someone who had many tricks up her sleeve, and Rukia…Well, Rukia knew how to put up a fight using both swift moves and words.**

**It made her just giggle thinking about her friends. **

"**I wish I could be like them…" She sighed as she saw a fish in the clear, crystal blue water. Her eyes widened as she saw the fish scurry away from near the shore. "Huh?" She then realized why it had done so, too: As she stared at the reflection, she saw a dark figure standing before her.**

**Orihime quickly spun around, and found a boy around her age with ebony hair, green eyes, and pale skin staring at her. "Um…Hi?"**

"**Are you fiends with that other mortal?" He asked in a cold voice, almost no emotion in his tone.**

"**Mortals? But there's like a lot of mortals in the world," Orihime felt a little confused by his question, though she truly knew he was talking about Momo.**

"**Woman, I am not playing a joke here. Now again, are you allies with that human girl?" Orihime decided to it was a better idea if she just stood up and dust herself off. **

"**I must be honest with you: No, no I am not. It is a coincidence that you found me here and that girl over there. Now, please dear sir, will you leave me to my peace before you spoil it with these questions of yours?" He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by her way of words. "Ah, yes. Please, do not call me 'woman.' It does not suit me, just call me Orihime, the name I was given. I would appreciate it very much, thank you."**

"**Yes, **_Orihime_**," He pronounced her name with a weird manner, "And don't call me sir, for I also do have a name, Ulquiorra." **

"**Well," Orihime began to walk away in a slow pace, "It was nice meeting you, **_Ulquiorra_**," She walked away, not even bothering to turn around to see his reaction.**

**Ulquiorra only stayed in the same position, staring at the girl as she walked away. "What a strange human…"**

**After making sure she was far from the ebony-haired boy, Orihime hid behind a tree, and sled onto the floor. "Oh my gosh," She sighed as she closed her eyes. "It's a good thing Rukia and Momo gave me those weird lessons…"**

* * *

"**Let me go! Let me go! Let me go, you disgusting, perverted, weird, evil, crazy, psycho dude!" Momo kept on yelling, trying to free herself from Toshiro's hug. She couldn't stop blushing as she did so.**

"**Not until you promise you won't try to shoot me with an arrow," He made sure his grip on her didn't lessen.**

"**No!" **

**He sighed once again, "Promise."**

"**NOOO!"**

"**I guess I'm just going to have to step it up a lev-"**

"**Okay! Okay, you get your stupid promise! Happy!" He smiled, full of pride as he succeeded. **

"**Satisfied." He let go of her, and snapped his finger. At the moment he did, whatever was holding Momo in place disappeared and returned back into the ground.**

**Momo was still red as she fell onto the dirt. "I am going to murder you." She said in a tired voice.**

"**But you promised you wouldn't do such a thing." He looked at her, expecting her to give up.**

"**Oh no. Not even close." Momo stood up from the ground, breathing heavily. "I promised **_not_** to shoot you with an arrow…I never said anything about stabbing you!"**

"**Indeed you aren't normal girl…" her whispered loud enough for Momo to hear.**

"**Dammit!" She was about to tackle him, but felt she was too red already, and she would embarrass herself. "Stop saying that!"**

"**Make me….." He rose an eyebrow at the brunette, expecting some kind of comeback or insult.**

"**I'm not going down that road, again.." She started walking towards Rukia's direction, but Toshiro still followed behind her. **

"**Oh, Momo, you forgot something.." She turned around and found Toshiro holding her bag of arrows and bow. **

"**Gimme that!" She ferociously grabbed the bag and arrows, and began to walk again.**

"**Momo?"**

**The brunette turned around to see him walking the opposite direction. He turned his face, which allowed Momo to see only the right side of his face. "Let's do this again some other time…"**

**Momo slightly blushed, and abruptly turned around, and began walking in a fast pace. "Whatever…"**

"**Is that a no?" He asked, curious of her response. **

**She stayed her position, not turning around or allowing Toshiro to see her face. "What do you think? That's your choice to make up for…" Momo chuckled before she finally disappeared behind a tree. **

"**Can't wait, then…" **

* * *

**New chapter! Enjoy, I hope you did so! So, spring is here….I think, I don't even know what day it is. Haha, I really need to stop hibernating, and get a calendar. By the way, can anyone guess what the "weird lessons" actually were? If not, I'll tell you in the next chapter...If I don't forget...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~L**ucy


End file.
